Murder By The Dozens: The Forgotten Games
by Rue's Roses
Summary: Many years in the future, the fate of Panem rests in the hands of a 12 year old named Issi. It's all up to her to see, if Panem will live on. When she meets a man who gives her a tape, who knows what will happen?


**Hi there! This is just a syot I thought of! **

Issi's POV

I walked home, carefully placing my steps. In the district I saw a darkly colored book. Most people wouldn't notice, but I happen to have wonderful sight.

Cautiously, I walked over and picked it up, checking for anyone else around. I started to read.

"_To whoever it may concern,_

_Today it is December 1, and it seems to have appear that there is a huge difference in the test tributes. They are now starting to kill each other and the blood is spilling._

_ I am not sure how long in the future you are reading this, but if there indeed is a games, then it means my games have worked and someone used my ideas. _

_Children will do almost anything for survival, no matter how innocent they seem. Please if you are reading this now make sure there is a stop to the games._

_ I can't see into the future and I know it isn't bright. The worlds population will shrink!_

_ And, if you have never been outside of the United States then I want you to know there are other places out there. _

_To whoever it may concern,_

_Today is December 30, the games are over... But so is the world. All chaos broke lose and bombs. Bombs everywhere. _

_But I was the one of the only ones who knew what would happen so I am still here and writing. I am here to warn you all. The leaders are stricter in the future._

_ The punishments are crueler. __Get out of here now. They are starting a place... A world. Called Panem. I never meant for this to get out of hands ever. But it did. _

_I have buried a tape inside of an old oak tree. There is a small lake and the ruins of a house there. Get there now and find the video. You are my only hope. I must go now. _

_The keepers. They are coming to take us away to our new homes. Remember you are my only hope._

_ -Jameson Blackwell"_

I was so startled that I stood in shock. Then I quickly, flipped through it to find blank pages. I checked the book to look for anything else.

On the very very last page, it flipped open with one last entry.

_"To whoever it may concern,_

_The new world is marvelous. I finally changed my name and it is so much better then Jameson Blackwell. I mean that is such a stupid name! _

_Either way, we were living fine until someone decided to rebel against the capitol. _

_We have decided as a punishment each district will give up 1 female and 1 male between the ages 12-18. We decided to call it The Hunger Games. _

_I still have my regrets because I should have never made the testing. Someone has found it, yes they found it. And that is why they decided to make the games._

_ If you ever find this I need you to find Mr. Klenterson from district 12. Give him the secret word which is "Nueman Jameson" He will take you to the capitol. _

_Find a small shop called Cornellious's Corn. Good "pun" huh? Find me, the shop keeper, and repeat the secret word. I have recently got the tape back and buried it again. _

_With the tape and some dark secret back stories, you will have lots of important information. _

_-Cornellious Snow _

I literally dropped the book. My mouth was wide open. I quickly picked the book back up and ran to the woods where I felt more safe then at home.

District 12 is a small yet big place... I sat in the woods thinking to myself when it hit me. I ran over to the lake to see the house and oak tree sitting there as normal.

How did I not think of that sooner? I ran as fast as I could to the oak trade and looked on the inside. Sure enough, there was a tape sitting there.

Which is strange because that usually doesn't happen to normal people. I thought to myself. Mr. Klenterson... Mr. Klenterson...The old man who lives across the street from me!

I was confused... Why is this happening... TO ME? I'm not special...

I sprinted to Mr. Klenterson's house and pounded on the door shouting,"NUEMAN JAMESON, NUEMAN JAMESON!"

The door slowly opened and old Mr. Klenterson walked out, grabbing my hand and running to the train station. He got in a train, pulling me along.

He pulled some levers and we were moving. "Shefounditshefounditshefound it." he kept muttering. He slowly handed me a tape. "Enjoy." He whispered.


End file.
